


Winter Winds, Summer Love

by CrashBandicoot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashBandicoot/pseuds/CrashBandicoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You still have your wolf, Jon Snow. And  you still have me, your woman. And let me show you how much I love you.' Ygritte rested her head in his lap, looking at him with a crooked smile, and bright eyes.</p><p>Spoilers for A Storm of Swords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Winds, Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing in years, I might be a little rusty. This was all done on notepad at three in the morning, so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I tried catching them.
> 
> There are spoilers for A Storm of Swords and the Red Wedding. This is an AU fic, with Ygritte surviving the battle at the Wall. 
> 
> And as usual, I don't own anything other than this computer it's been written on.

_'Dark wings, dark words.'_

When had ravens ever brought good news? Death, war, destruction was always brought on the black feathers of birds. First it was the  
news of his Lord Father Eddard's death, then the burning of Winterfell and the betrayal from Theon that caused it, the death of Bran   
and Rickon included in that letter.

Now this. The last piece of home finally destroyed. Robb dead. Catelyn dead. Grey Wind dead, as well as dozens of his fathers  
bannerman.Destroyed, killed by a supposed ally when they broke the laws of hospitality at Lady Catelyn's brothers wedding. Robb   
had been his brother, his best friend and the last bit of family he had. And Catelyn, even though she had hated him, he always wished  
she would have accepted him and treated him as one of her own. Jon always wanted to somehow makeup for his fathers mistake so that   
the Lady Stark would grow to love him. And now the Stark bastard would never get his chance.

The letter was burnt to ashes, but not before committing the words to memory. At first he sat, fists clenched staring into the flames   
Ghost sitting by him with his head in Jons lap whining softly. The direwolf would miss his brother. His pack had been killed,   
and separated one by one, just as with all the children of Winterfell.

As hard as Lord Snow tried, his eyes were blurring with tears, salt staining his cheeks. He hadn't cried when he found out about   
Eddard, nor when he had heard about Winterfell and his younger brothers. But this was the last tale he had wanted to hear, that   
everyone he had loved buried or lost.

He jumped when a hand went to rest on his shoulder, wiped at the tears quickly and looked to see who it belonged to. It was Ygritte,  
his wildling lover. The young spearwife that had been saved at the battlefield by Lord Snow's command. She hadn't been of any   
importance like Val or Mance Rayder but Snow had insisted that she stay at Castle Black at least until she was healed from the   
quarrels. Her recovery had been painful and slow but Maester Aemon was skilled even in his blind, old age and she was healed and not  
any worse for wear save a few new scars to decorate her naked skin with.

'You still have your wolf,' She spoke, scratching Ghost behind his ear. She was on her knees, beside his chair in his empty room,   
he had still not decorated the room since he had moved into it since taking over Mormonts command. She picked up the half-full mug of  
wine, and took a gulp. She then handed it to Jon which he took gratefully. It wasn't his first cup, Samwell had been running up every   
hour or so to replace it.

'And you still have me, your woman.' She looked at him, when he didn't turn his head to look at her, she grabbed his chin and faced   
him to her. She stared, locking her blue eyes with his dark ones. They were wet and glistening, his lips parted and his breath   
smelled of the wine he had been drinking cup after cup. That mouth that had done unspeakable things to her in the dark of a cave   
somewhere beyond the wall. That mouth that had been so ignorant of her recently while he had been busy being a good crow.

He couldn't respond to her. If he were to talk, those tears would come rushing and he would sob loudly and most unbecomingly for a   
Lord Commander. He put his hand on hers, the one that was resting on his face. She didn't take his silence as an affront, she saw the   
tears and she knew that if he were to talk he would embarass himself. She wouldn't have cared but she knew Jon would feel like he was   
being less than manly in front of her.

She pushed Ghost over gently so she was kneeling in front of Jon, now with her head in his lap. In spite of himself and the wine, his  
stomach flipped over. She was so close to him and he hadn't known her since beyond the wall in their cave. His cheeks flushed,  
surprisingly because it seemed that blood was rushing to another part of his anatomy.

Ygritte smiled her crooked smile and looked at him from the seat of his lap. 'Jon Snow, let me show you how much I love you.' She   
could feel his cock starting to harden. Rocking back onto her heels, she looked again at Jon. She downed nearly the rest of the wine,  
save for the last mouthful which she gave to Jon.

The wildling reached and stroked his jaw where his beard had grown fully. 'I love your pretty little mouth.' She leaned over and   
kissed him, chastely at first but soon with more urgency. Her tongue darted out and traced his lips seeking entrance past them.  
Jon let his mouth be subjected to the attack. The familiarity of it reminded him of past times and soon turned as hard as his stone.  
Ygritte in turn felt her stomach drop and her chest get tight.

She pulled away before Jon could really kiss her the way he wanted. Her hands slipped down to the clasp on his black cloak, undoing   
it. She grabbed Jons tunic over his head and then reached for his undershirt, that soon went the way of the rest of his shirts.  
She grabbed and both his nipples in her fingers and twisted. His chest heaved with the shock of the action and the pleasure burnt  
a brand all the way from chest to the base of his cock. 'I love your teats.' She chuckled at her own joke. Her man would have  
joined in the joke but as soon as the words left her mouth she trailed his jaw with wet little kisses, biting as she went.

Snow gasped, his cock was straining at his breeches, leaving it aching and sore. In desperate need for attention, his hand went  
to himself. He palmed his manhood, trying to relieve himself. Ygritte noticed his hand doing all the work she had such plans for.  
She grabbed his wrists and set them to either side of his chair.

'Gods, Ygritte. What in the hell do you think you're doing?' His voice was guttural and raw, underlined by his groans. Those   
words made her gasp, the fact that she could do this to him. And the fact that she was the only one who had ever done this to   
him made her wet. Her cunt was aching just as well, it had been too long since she had Jon in her. Driving into her so she's   
not even able to think or, spilling his warm seed onto her stomach so he wouldn't make a bastard inside her. His insistence,  
not Ygritte's.

'Remember the cave?' She punctuated the question by taking a nipple into her mouth, biting it lightly at first teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

'Fuck, Ygritte! Yes, I remember.' This was a new trick, she hadn't done anything like this before. Of course he wasn't complaining, but in the past he had been the aggressor. He never truly thought someone playing with him this way couldfeel as good as this.

'We never should have left.' She went to the other nipple with her mouth, laving it and worrying it with her tongue and teeth. Her voice had been soaked in sadness. Had they stayed in the cave, they could have done this a long time ago. Spending their days fucking, or making love. The war between the wall and the wildlings would have never happened, her friends and family would not have been killed by her side including her king, then taken captive here. Mind you, being Jon Snow's captive wasn't exactly a horrible thing. He had taken care of her, stayed by her side, and now she was giving him pleasure. Soon he would be giving her pleasure as he always has.

With that thought she moved on to the next part of her plan. Ygritte took her leave from his chest and did those sloppy kisses again tracing the coarse hair that dusted his stomach in a trail that took her to her next destination. Once she got to his breeches she licked the part of skin that was just underneath his pants, biting leaving red marks on him marking him as hers.

Jon bucked his hips up in an effort for her to even give him the slightest bit of relief on his cock. Ygritte refused though, she had an idea as to where this was going and that wasn't it. 'Ygritte, please.' His tone was husky, more of a whisper than him talking out loud. Ygritte moaned this time, Jon reached and grabbed her breasts and squeezed roughly. She couldn't feel it too well when she had all the layers on, but the attempt was there and it just set the place between her thighs on fire.

'I love your legs.' Her nimble fingers went to undo the laces at his breeches, she knew the whole while she was doing it, that she kept brushing against his cock, making Jon tremble as he waited not so patiently for Ygritte to be done with this so he could give her the pleasure he's missed for so long. Once the laces were done she pulled Jon's pants down, he lifted his hips to make it easier for her access to him. His cock sprang once it was finally released from the prison. Standing at full attention, nestled into black hair curlier even than the hair on top of his head.

'And I love what's between them.' Her kisses started slow and tender at the inside of his knee. Jon's skin was sensitive there and his head was soon spinning, no longer due to the wine but the attention Ygritte was laying on his body. That what he thought was to come. He didn't want to assume, with Ygritte is was best to not assume, she was as unpredictable as winter storms. The anticipation was driving him wild, his breath coming in gasps and his manhood twitching while it was desperate for any attention.

Her kisses slowly moved up the inside of his thigh. When she got to to the juncture of his thighs, she finally grasped Jon in her hands. His groan echoed through the room and sent another wave of heat to her thighs, beginning to soak her underclothes with the wetness he always manages to give to her. She looked up at him, eyes bright with passion and lust. Jon looked at her flushed cheeks and her lazy, crooked smile. He reached down to her and carressed her jaw.

Jon wondered how the wildling did it. He was drunk and crying in his room by himself and now his heart was swelling at the look in her eyes. The lust and passion laying within them. 'I love you, Ygritte.' He copied her smile, thinking of the first time she smiled like that in the cave when she undressed for him. When he gave his honor up for the piece of glory between her thighs. He remembered her breasts bouncing as she undressed, and the way she cried out when he kissed where she was kissed by fire. He wished he could see her teats now, small but high and firm. He wished he was kissing her now, taking her to orgasmic heights.

'You know nothing, Jon Snow.' Her words broke him out of his reverie, but it was her kiss that brought him back to the room. It was the kiss he had given her, returned. It was just a light kiss at the head of his cock. Right on the slit where his seed came from. The kiss would have been sweet, had it been on his lips. She looked at him, lips still on his organ, her eyes were nervous. His woman was shy about this, surprisingly. But he supposed he was a little nervous his first time.

She took her gaze from his, and busied herself on his cock. She gave those same little kisses up and down the length of his shaft feeling all his ridges. She was amazed about how soft the skin was but hard underneath like the steel sword he always carried with him. She stuck her tongue out and dragged it on the length of his cock, earning a low, needful moan from her man.

Once she finished with licking him all over she finally took the entirety of him into her mouth. 'Fucking hells, woman!'Snow shouted, forgetting to be quiet. He knew his brothers may hear him breaking his vows, but he couldn't care at this moment. Not when her mouth was so like her cunt. Warm, wet and tight now with her sucking in her cheeks to create a seal on his cock. Her tongue swirled around the head, flicking his slit again already tasting some of his salty seed. Slowly she took him deeper into her mouth till he was touching the back of her throat. As she was doing this, Jon tangled his fingers into her red hair, settling her deeper on his cock.

'Ygritte, Ygritte.' Lord Snow started to chant her name as a prayer to his old gods. Thanking them for bringing his lucky wildling to him, and then saving her for him. He must have had hair as red as hers in a past life in order to be so lucky as to have stolen her away. He had to start thinking of these things in order to stave off the coming climax, but it was a losing battle in her skilled mouth.

She continued the ministration of her tongue while she bobbed her head up and down so it was like she was fucking him, but with her mouth. While she was doing that, one of her hands reached underneath to fondle his testicles gently. Gently, at first. And then soon with more force as she gave more suction with her mouth. It was then that she could feel his cock spasming to then release into her mouth. It was salty and bitter, like nothing she had tasted before.

She pulled away, smacking her lips and making a face. Snow laughed in spite of himself, 'does it taste that bad? At least that's one way to avoid getting you with child.' He smirked, a sated smile gracing his pretty lips.

'I quite like it, actually. I like the taste of you, Jon Snow.' She stood back up and gave him a light kiss on the lips. As she went   
to pull away, Jon grabbed the back of her head not letting her pull away. His tongue forced its way between her lips, sucking on her   
tongue.

'I don't mind it either.' He whispered, still smiling, against her mouth. 'But now, it's my turn.' She wasn't clothed very suitably   
for the wall, just wearing light breeches and a tunic with some furs over the tunic. He pulled the furs over her head, soon the tunic  
following suit. Her breasts were as he remembered them with dusky pink points that were hardened already.

He took one and pinched it roughly between his fingers. He pulled her close to him, resting his head between her teats and kissing the space between them. His hand reached again and played with her nipple again more gently. Her chest heaved as she gasped. Her breast fit perfectly into Jon's hand. He marvelled at the wonder, just like she was made for him, as he was made for her. He gave the tender skin a squeeze.

His finger went to trace the puckered skin at her chest where the arrow had pierced her skin. Due to the boiled leather she had worn   
as well as the thick furs and hides, it hadn't gone to much deeper than her skin. It just grazed her heart, according Maester Aemon.   
Thank the old gods and new.

When Jon had seen the quarrel sticking out of her chest, he had feared the worst. Then he sobbed. He held her in his arms and   
let his tears soak her. It was as Satin was calling him back to the castle that he noticed the faint beat of her heart, and the slow breaths leaving her mouth. He called for Satin to help him and they carried her to Aemon quickly as they could.

The former whore could not figure out why his Lord Snow was saving a wildling wench. Aemon could see it though. He could hear it in the tender way he spoke of her. He smiled to his Lord and went to work. Her blood loss had been significant so he could not leech her but he bandaged her and cleaned her wound. Snow hadn't gone a day without spending hours by her side. If his duties were not immediate or he was able to sneak away, he sat by her side. Holding her hand and petting her lucky hair. When she finally woke, he was the first thing she saw.

He had fallen asleep, her hand limp in his. His eyes closed softly and his dark locks falling over his forehead. He looked so peaceful, so handsome. Unbidden tears welled in her eyes as she thought what he must have done and risked for her to be where she was. Crow's were not allowed to have women, so he had chanced his honor and his head for her life. Even after she wounded him almost gravely. She took his hand and kissed the back of it, wanting him to wake but not wanting to disturb him in his nap. His eyes fluttered open and a small smile graced his lips. 'T'was not your shaft, Snow.' Her voice croaked from misuse. She could see the tears he had shed already, the shame written on his face.

'May as well have been. It was my men under my command to loose their bows. In my dreams it's always mine.' She did not kiss him then. Though she wanted to when she heard the tremor in his voice. Nor did she kiss him when he carried her to his room and laid her on his own bed. That night they had gone to sleep together, Jon holding her in his arms. Tight enough so she was not able to slip out of his grasp.

The morning came and went, and so it did for the next week or so. They woke the same each day, fully clothed, Ygritte clutched firmly against his body. Nothing had happened, it was almost as if Lord Snow had forgotten how he loved her, and she him. Now, Ygritte had gotten her chance to bring him back to her.

His hands slipped further down, tracing a light trail on her stomach and down to the patch of hair below. His finger slowly started  
to tease the nub there that always made her knees shake and her breath quicken. His pointer and his thumb pinched her there. It was   
a good thing his other hand stayed at her hip, keeping her standing as her legs buckled. Ygrittes moan echoed through the room, as   
his fingers started to get slick from her juices. He took his fingers from her, and her grunt of frustration made Jon chuckle. He put  
his fingers in his mouth sucking off her wetness, revelling in the taste of her.

'I quite like the taste of you, Ygritte of the Free People.' He dipped his fingers back into her cunt, then offered them to her. She   
took them eagerly and mimicked the earlier attention she gave to his cock. The action of that, and the thought of what she had done   
to him just earlier tonight made his cock rise in spite of the experience before.

Snow grabbed the spearwife roughly and turned her around. Before she knew it, she was being pulled down into his lap. She squirmed  
last minute before the bastards cock slipped into her. Instead, her wet cunt slid down the length of his manhood, earning a soft  
groan in her ear. Surprise and pleasure took her. She repeated the action, each time his head hitting her little bud, sending   
shockwaves from her thighs all up her spine.'Seven hells, woman. I can't wait any longer.' Jon's growl sent another wave of wetness,  
which inflamed him even more. The sounds coming from their laps was obscene, vulgar and maddeningly arousing.

Suddenly the pressure was gone from his lap, and Jon looked to see Ygritte holding herself up, back arching so she was sitting just   
above his rigid cock. Reaching behind her back she put one hand on him, leaving only the head above her hand. Slowly, she lowered   
herseld onto him but only taking the first inch into her warm and waiting womanhood. Using her hand as a stopper she repeated this   
torture. Lowering herself up and down, but only on his tip. Lord Snow could no longer handle her teasings.

Next thing Ygritte knew, they were being launched from the chair by Jon. Luckily enough they landed on the discarded furs from before softening the landing. Jon's hands were still on her teats, fondling them as they were being squished between the floor and their weights. 'Gods damn you.' His husky growl rang in her ears and arched her back as she shivered. Just as she regained her senses from being thrown to the floor, Jon's prick rammed into her.

Even though she was soaked, there was some resistance. It had been a long time for her and she had forgotten about Snow's size. It   
felt as though he was stretching her from inside. Jon worked himself in slowly, allowing her to adjust. The friction was a godsent,   
and he was silently thanking her that she had already spent him, or he would have peaked much to early not giving her time to climax. 'I missed you and I love you.' The whisper in her ear was tender and sweet, opposed to his earlier grunts. He kissed the nape of her neck and with the hand he worked out from underneath her he rubbed his hand down her side feeling the muscles from long, hard years in the North.

Wrapping an arm underneath her hips, Jon lifted her so she was kneeling on her arms and knees. Both hands on either side of her body,   
his tempo picked up. Ygritte's little sighs filled the room increasing in volume as Jon sped up. From this position Jon had the   
opportunity to reach under and play with her tits. Grasping, and pinching he began to work himself into a frenzy. 'I missed this, and   
I love this.' Whether he was speaking of her tits, cunt or her entire body, she couldn't decipher. She wasn't complaining either way.

His hand slipped further down, playing with her knot of nerves nestled in her lucky hair. Ygritte cried his name out, he clapped his   
free hand over her mouth, 'Shhh, hush.' He knew her time would be soon. Thankfully it wouldn't be too much longer for him either. As   
he moved faster, more erratic, he bent over her hunched body, moving with her. Jon grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it back,   
exposing her milk-white neck to him. He gave wet, sloppy kisses and soft bites, turning the pale skin red.

With that, her cunt spasmed. Milking his cock, Jon still had his hand over her mouth, otherwise she would have woken his brothers along the Wall. Between her screams and her body wracking, Jon reached his climax. His head clouded, and he went to pull out, Ygritte, just regaining her senses, straightened and pulled him close to her. 'No, Jon. Stay inside me.' His only answer was a strangled cry, and his body bucking against hers. But he still stayed inside her. As he spent, his seed spurted inside of her. Warming her, and made her cunt even slicker, as if it was possible.

Jon collapsed, crushing Ygritte beneath his weight, resting in the furs again. His manhood still inside, slowly growing soft. 'I'm   
sorry, love.' He rested his lips in the crook of her shoulder. 'I didn't want to get you with child. I could ask Maester Aemon for   
moon tea. I don't think he would-'

He was silenced by the spearwife turning over and kissing him. 'I want your child, Jon. I want your bastard. I want him to be honorable like you, but hopefully have more of a sense of humour.' He laughed at this and rolled her over so they were laying on their sides. Tracing all her scars his fingers moved along the length of her lithe body.

'All I know, Ygritte, is that I want you. Any thing else, I can be without.' He leaned over and kissed the slaty tears that rolled on the side fo her face. Exhausted from their passions, they lay on the clothing, warmed by the fire. The nights were long with winter now, so they would worry when the sun came up.


End file.
